London time
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler have a great night in London. Monica finds something out but it seems Chandler has moved on
1. the test

It had been 3 months sense London. Monica still thought about the night with Chandler. They never slept together again but they both thought that night was great.

Monica was lying on the couch sick. Phoebe came in with a bag in her hand. She gave it to Monica.

"What's this?" Monica asked sitting up a little.

Phoebe sat in the chair. "Just open it."

Monica was confused when she opened it. "A pregnancy test?"

Phoebe nodded. "You have all the symptoms."

Monica sat the test on the coffee table. "I'm not pregnant."

Phoebe stood up and walked over to her. "How can you be so sure? Don't you remember in London when you came home and said you had sex with someone there and you wouldn't tell us who?"

Monica nodded but remained silent.

"Well you could have made a baby that night." Phoebe picked up the test and handed it to her. "Just take it."

She took it from her. "Fine."

Phoebe smiled. "Thank you." Phoebe checked her watch. "I have a 10 o clock massage client. I have to go." Phoebe said and left.

Monica sighed. What if she was pregnant with Chandler's baby? She took a deep breath then went to take the test. She set the timer for 5 minutes then waited for the results. When the timer went off she went back in the bathroom. It came out positive. "How will I tell Chandler?" She whispered to herself.

When she came out of the bathroom Chandler came in. "Hey Mon."

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"I have something to tell you." They said at the same time.

"You go first." Monica said.

"I have a date tonight." He said.

She was surprised. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yeah I just met her at the coffee house."

Monica suddenly felt like someone ripped her heart out. How was she suppose to tell him now?

"Now what were you going to tell me?" Chandler asked, grabbing a beer.

Monica shook her head and sat on the couch. "Don't worry about it."

Chandler could see she was upset. "Are you sure."

She nodded. "Yeah."

He took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. "Do you need anything?"

"No." She said. She really wanted to say cancel your date.

"Ok. I'll stop by later to see how you are." He said then left. He knew she hadn't been feeling well.

Phoebe came over later. "Was the test positive?"

Monica nodded as she swallowed some ginger ale.

Phoebe smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh this is great. When are you telling the father?"

"I'm not." Monica told her.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

Monica stood up and grabbed her blanket. "He moved on. I'm just going to go to bed." She walked into her room and shut the door.


	2. they all know

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Chandler's date's name is Amanda**

On Chandler's date, all he could do was think of Monica and their night in London. After the date was over he walked her home.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I can't." He said. He left and walked home. Why did he and Monica have to have that stupid London rule? Why couldn't things be the same in New York? When he got home he stopped when he put his hand on his door knob. He turned around and looked at Monica's door. He walked in and saw her sitting on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her. She was even beautiful in her pajamas.

She smiled and looked up at him. "How was your date?"

He sat beside her and rubbed his hands together. "Horrible. I won't be seeing her again."

Monica was smiling on the inside. She wanted to jump for joy. "I'm sorry." She rubbed his back.

He looked at her and smiled. "It's ok. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She told him.

"Good. I'm glad." He said never taking his eyes off her. He stood up. "I should go home. It's getting late."

She nodded. "Good night."

Chandler walked into his apartment and went into his room. He lied there a while before falling asleep. Monica was on his mind.

The next morning, Joey had Rachel, Ross and Phoebe over because Phoebe wanted to tell them something.

"I know something about Monica." Phoebe said.

"What?" Ross asked concerned.

"Well you know how she had sex with that mystery guy in London?" Phoebe asked.

They all nodded.

"Well yesterday she found out she's pregnant."

Chandler was in his room and heard everything. Was Monica really having his baby? He waited until they were all gone before he came out. He took a shower, got dressed, then went over to Monica's.

Monica was in a great mood. She only had morning sickness for a week and now it's gone since she's 3 months along now.

"Monica I need you to be honest with me about something." Chandler said when he walked through the door.

She tied her robe tighter so it wouldn't come un done. "Ok what is it?"

Chandler took a deep breath. "I heard Phoebe talking to everybody this morning. Is it true that you're pregnant?"

Monica froze. She didn't know Phoebe was going to tell everyone. She wanted to be the one to tell everyone. "Yes." She said not looking at him.

It took Chandler a moment to take everything in before saying anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Monica could feel tears fill her eyes. "I was trying to figure out how to tell you."

Chandler kneeled down in front of her and wiped away her tears which caused her to look at him. "I'm going to be here for you."

She smiled and hugged him.

When they pulled back from the hug Chandler held her face and softly kissed her lips. "Can we still be on London time?" He whispered against her lips.

She nodded before kissing him again.


	3. Dr

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler didn't spend the night with Monica that night. They didn't want anyone knowing he was the father or that they wanted to be together. The next morning, Monica called Chandler at work.

"Chandler Bing's office." He said when he answered the phone.

"Hey do you have a minute?" Monica asked.

Chandler stood up, walked over to his office door and closed it. "Is everything ok?"

Monica got a glass of juice. "Yes but how did you find out I'm pregnant?"

"I overheard Phoebe telling the gang." Chandler said. It was silent so he spoke again. "Look Mon, I would love to talk but I have a lot of work to do."

After they hung up, Phoebe came over.

"Why did you tell everyone?" Monica asked.

Phoebe sat her purse down. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if any of them knew who the father was."

Monica sat down and put her head in her hands and then everyone else came in. They all started asking questions about her pregnancy and who the father is.

"The father and I will tell you together." Monica said.

"He is going to be there right?" Ross asked.

Monica smiled at her brother. "Yes."

He kissed the side of her head. "Then I'm happy for you."

After everyone talked for a while, they left. Monica worried the whole day about how they would react when they learned that Chandler was the father. She wasn't feeling well so she went to lay down. She was nauseas and had a headache.

When Chandler came over later, Monica was coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She looked pale.

She shook her head. "I really haven't felt well today."

He walked over to her. "You need to lay down." When he put his hand on her back she collapsed in his arms. "Monica!" He brought her to the couch and dialed 911.

He stayed in the room with her. He smiled when he opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

He rubbed her hand. "You passed out. How are you feeling?"

"Tied. My head hurts." She said.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry the Dr ran some test and we'll know what's going on soon."

She nodded. She was scared but felt better with Chandler there.


	4. home

**Thank you for reviewing. I love reading them.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was unable to get online.**

Monica had fallen back asleep as they waited for the Dr to come back in the room.

Chandler smiled at her as she slept. He didn't know if they were together or not. He wanted to be though. He just didn't know if now was the right time to ask her out or not. They had that kiss when he found out she was having his baby but nothing else happened after that.

Chandler's thoughts were interrupted when the Dr came back in. Chandler gently woke Monica so they could find out what was going on. Chandler held Monica's hand as the Dr began to talk.

He looked at his clip board then back at them. "Well Miss Gellar, it's nothing serious. You just have severe dehydration. You're going to need to spend the night here while we hook you up to an IV."

Monica nodded and Chandler asked what she was just going to. "Is the baby ok?"

The Dr nodded. "Yes. The baby is healthy. A nurse will be in to get your IV started." He said then left.

They let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I have been forgetting to drink a lot." She said.

Chandler saw tears forming in her eyes. "It's ok. The baby is fine."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I'm suppose to take better care of myself."

He rubbed her hand. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It happens sometimes."

Monica smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to my apartment and get some clothes." He said.

"You're staying?" She asked surprised.

"Well yeah. I'll be back." He said. He went home and let the gang know what was going on. He got some clothes and went back to the hospital. There was a small couch in the room that he slept on. He couldn't help but smile at the though that they would be back here in 6 months for their son or daughter to be born. He couldn't wait.

The next afternoon, Monica was released to go home. Monica took a nap right away. Chandler came over a little later to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She sat at the table with a bowl of soup. "Better. Thank you. You can have some."

He sat down across from her. "I have been thinking about something." He said and got a bowl of soup as well.

"What?" She asked.

He was so nervous but decided just to ask. "We had an amazing night in London. Then a perfect kiss when you said you were having my baby. And now I want the privilege of going out with you. Will you go out with me?"

She smiled. "I have been waiting for you to ask."

He smiled. "So that's a yes?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Yes."


	5. LA

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica and Chandler have been dating for 3 months and she's 5 months along . She's showing now.

Chandler went to bed early for a meeting at work. When he arrived there, the sun was just starting to rise. He got a cup of coffee and went in the meeting. When he got there he noticed it was just him and his boss. The big room looked so empty.

"Sir I thought this was a meeting." He said.

His boss sat across from him. "Bing, we need you to go on a business meeting."

Chandler always liked traveling. That was before he had a girl friend and a baby on the way. "Where to?"

"We need you to go to Las Angeles for a month. We just opened up a new office there and we need to hire someone to run it. You need to go hire someone and make sure everything is ready." He said.

"For a month Doug?" He asked. That was a long time to be away from Monica.

Doug nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Chandler shook his head. "No sir but my girlfriend is pregnant. Do I have to decide right now?" He wanted to talk it over with Monica first.

"Bing, this isn't up for discussion. You are the only one qualified to do this." Doug said. Chandler recently got a promotion, making him head a supervisor for the company.

Chandler nodded. He just had to tell Monica now.

After the meeting, he met Monica at the Dr's office. They were finding out what they were having so Chandler thought now wasn't the time to tell her.

"Hey honey." He smiled when he saw her sitting in the waiting room. He sat next to her and kissed her.

She smiled and rubbed his hand. "You're just in time. They just called my name."

They followed the nurse and went in the back. Their Dr, Dr Nelson came in and did the routine test. She assured them that everything looked great. "Are you ready to find out what you're having?" She asked.

"Yes." Monica and Chandler said at the same time.

"Congratulations you're having a girl." She said. "I'll give you two a minute." She left the room.

Chandler kissed the top of Monica's head. "That's great. I love you" That was his first time saying it to her.

Monica looked up and smiled at him. "I love you too."

After the appointment, Chandler went back to work and Monica went home. He thought the whole day about how he would tell Monica the news.

When Chandler got home, Monica had the gang over so they could tell them they were having a girl. After they left, Chandler knew now was the perfect time to tell her.

"I have some news. " He said.

She looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

He looked down at her hands in his and brought them to his lips to kiss them.

"You're scaring me." She said when he was silent.

"Today my boss said I have to go to LA to make sure the office is ready to go and hire someone to run it." He said.

Monica was speechless. "For how long?"

"A month." He said. It made him sad to see her face like this. She was upset.

Monica nodded. "When are you going?"

"Next Monday." He said. That was in 8 days.

"I understand. It's what you have to do." She said sadly.

He leaned over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I have no choice."

She loved being in his arms. "I know."


	6. missed you

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**Sorry again for not updating.**

It came time for Chandler to leave for California. He got his bags and sat them by the door. The gang was already there to say their good byes. They left to give Monica and Chandler some alone time together before he left.

"I'm going to miss you." He said as he held Monica's face and looked into her eyes.

She hugged him close. "I love you."

He kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you too." He bent down and kissed her stomach. "I also love you little baby girl." He stood back up and held Monica's hands. "Take it easy while I'm gone."

She smiled at him. "Have a safe flight honey."

He knew he had to go but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately once more before he had to leave.

The month that Chandler was gone seemed to drag on for the both of them. It felt like much longer. They talked on the phone everyday. Chandler had work to keep him busy and the gang found ways to get Monica's mind off of Chandler being gone for a month. Finally it was time for him to come home. They were so happy to see each other and Chandler couldn't believe how big Monica had gotten.

"I need to show you something." / "I need to ask you something." They both said at the same time.

Chandler smiled. "You go first."

Monica took his hand and led him into the spare bedroom. The walls were painted a light pink color. There was a crib, dresser, changing table and rocking chair also in there. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Who did this?" Chandler asked as he looked around the room, taking it all in.

"Joey and Ross did." She said.

"Got it." He said walking out of the room.

Monica walked after him and sat by him on the couch. "What's wrong? Don't you like it."

He looked up from the floor and at Monica.. "It's not that I don't love it. This baby is mine. I'm suppose to paint the walls. I'm suppose to put the furniture together and then surprise you when it's all done."

She rubbed his hands and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I had no idea you felt that way."

He held her close and leaned back on the couch. "I do love it though."

Monica smiled and looked up at him. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you want to live together?" He asked a little shyly.

"Yes I would love to." She said.

The next day, Chandler and everyone started moving his things into Monica's apartment.

"I can help." Monica said.

Chandler walked her over to the couch and sat her down. Then he bent down in front of her. "No you aren't. You're going to sit right here so you don't go into early labor." He rubbed her leg as he stood up.

After a couple hours everything was in and put away. "Hey roomie." Chandler said as he climbed in bed with Monica that night.

Monica smiled when he put his arms around her. "Hey."

Chandler kissed her cheek. He couldn't wait for the rest of their lives.


	7. Hope

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler and Monica loved living together. They loved waking up to each other every morning and saying good night every night. Chandler even loved helping Monica even though she wouldn't admit she needed it. He loved going out for her food cravings at all hours of the night.

"How many weeks left?" Rachel asked Monica as she helped her sit on the couch.

"Four." Monica answered.

Rachel smiled. "I bet you're excited."

Monica nodded. "Very."

"Don't be. It hurts so much." Phoebe said.

Ross saw the look of worry on his sister's face. "Stop Phoebe. Rachel and I are going to see a movie. Do you guys want to come?"

Phoebe stood up and grabbed her purse. "Sure."

Monica shook her head. "No I'm good. Chandler went to go rent a couple movies."

They said there goodbyes and left. Soon after Chandler came back with pizza and movies.

"Chandler." Monica said half way through the movie.

Chandler looked from the TV to his girlfriend. "Yeah?"

"I know it's 4 weeks early and all but these contractions are getting worse." She said.

Chandler's eyes got wide. "I'll call your Dr." He got the phone and held her hand with his free hand. He could feel his heart beating. He didn't want anything to be wrong. He wanted the baby to come when she was suppose to, in 4 weeks.

"Here lay down." He said when he got off the phone. He got up and put her legs on the couch. "And drink this." He got her some water. He sat on the coffee table and played with her hair. "Your Dr said to try this for a little bit, if they don't stop then we go to the hospital."

Monica nodded. She had never been so scared in her whole life. She drank the water and Chandler told her about his day to help her get her mind off of it.

"It's still happening?" He asked when he saw her face scrunch up with pain and she held her stomach. He held her hand and coached her through it. A couple minutes later it happened again. He timed it. "Ok they are close. We should go."

Monica grabbed his hands when he stood up. "No don't. She can't come yet." She had tears in her eyes.

Chandler hugged her and kissed her lips. "I know honey but we can't control this. We have no choice." He helped her up, grabbed her bag and they left.

The Dr said she couldn't stop it and the baby would be born. After 7 hours, the baby was born. She was born 4lbs 8oz.

"Is she going to be ok?" Monica asked. She held the baby but they took her away.

Chandler kissed her. "Yes. She has to be monitored because she's so tiny. After you rest we can see her."

Monica nodded. "Do you know what her name should be?"

"How about Hope?" He asked.

Monica smiled. "I love it."

A little while later, Chandler went to get him and Monica something to eat. He walked by where Hope was and they said he could see her. "What do you think about asking your mommy to marry me?" He whispered and she smiled. "I guess that's a yes."


	8. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing..**

"Can we look at these?" 4 year old Hope asked as she gave Chandler a photo album. She never got tired of looking at them.

Chandler took it and put Hope on his lap. She looked just like Monica. Chandler opened it up to the first page. It was a picture of the three of them on Monica and Chandler's wedding day. Hope was 7 months old then.

"How did you ask mommy to marry you?" The small child asked.

Chandler smiled. "you want to hear it again?"

Hope nodded her head eagerly so Chandler told her the story.

_**Chandler picked 3 month old Hope up, out of her crib. He wanted to wait until Hope was healthy before he proposed. She spent about a month in the hospital until her weight was right. He held her while he cooked. Monica still wasn't ready to leave Hope yet. It was early in the morning so she was still sleeping.**_

_**When Monica woke up and came in the kitchen, there were candles everywhere with breakfast on the table and Hope in her baby swing.**_

"_**What's all this?" She asked with a smile.**_

_**Chandler took her hands and led her to the table. "I made you breakfast. And don't worry about Hope. I fed her one of the bottles you pumped into."**_

_**She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."**_

_**During breakfast, he took her hand in his. "Monica I love you so much and I also love Hope more than anything. She was unexpected but one of the best things of my life. The other is you. I love you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring from his pocket.**_

"_**Yes." Monica said with out hesitation. **_

_**He held her and kissed her lips sweetly.**_

Hope clapped her hands when Chandler finished the story. "That was the best story ever. You're good with surprises."

Chandler smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I have another surprise for mommy. Do you want to help me?"

Hope smiled. "Oh yes."

He stood up with her in his arms and they got to work. Chandler even called Monica at work and gave her an address to meet him and Hope at. So after work Monica went to the address. When she got there, Chandler and Hope were waiting outside.

"What's this?" She asked after she kissed her husband and daughter.

Chandler took her hand and led her inside. "I bought the house you wanted and moved everything in."

She cried tears of joy. "Really?"

"Yes mommy and I helped." Hope said.

Monica bent down and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Daddy you know how you had a surprise for mommy?" Hope asked.

Chandler smiled. "Yes."

"Mommy has one too." Hope said.

Chandler looked at Monica. "You do?"

Monica nodded and put her arms around him. "We are having another baby."

He smiled and hugged her tight. "That's great."

They had a boy named Noah.


End file.
